


Kiss and Make Up

by MJLinz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Magic, Mother's Day, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLinz/pseuds/MJLinz
Summary: Regina and Emma's annual Mother's Day competition gets off the ground and into full swing until Henry puts his foot down.  The two women find themselves competing in a different arena.  Who is the better kisser?





	Kiss and Make Up

“Regina, I can take it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Give it to me.”

“All six?”

“All 6 inches.”

“Kinky. I like that, Emma.”

Emma felt the thrill as Regina slowly, carefully eased her black stiletto heel all the way into her. “Hold it there,” Emma commanded. She felt her muscles tighten around its stiffness. “Now, slowly, slowly,” she coached as Regina eased it back out. “Now fuck me.” Regina began to rapidly move her heel. Emma’s own excitement took her by surprise.

“We should’ve played together years ago. You’re so damn sexy,” Regina whispered before taking Emma’s clit into her mouth.

Emma started screaming Regina’s name. She couldn’t stop. Regina’s mouth and the smooth, hard heel brought her to orgasm over and over. As her body slowed, she pulled Regina up to kiss her, tasting herself on Regina’s lips. She breathed in the odor of burnt toast. She felt a hand nudge her on her shoulder, “Emma, it’s okay. Wake up, it’s only me.”

She cracked open an eye. “Happy Mother’s Day,” Henry exclaimed happily. He stood next to her bed holding breakfast on a tray. “I made you peanut butter and jelly toast. I can’t do eggs yet. Grandmother says I’m dangerous with the frying pan.”

“Orange juice,” Emma studied the glass.

“Yes. We’re out of milk.”

“Yum. Okay kid, thanks. Have a seat.” Henry scooted onto the bed next to her as she sat up and started to nibble on the toast. “I got home late last night. Tell me about your day with Archie and Pongo.” He launched into a long description. She listened while they shared her breakfast. After they finished, she politely gestured to her stairs. “Let me shower up. We’re to meet your other mother for brunch at 11. We will find flowers or something for you to take to her.”

Emma took extra care with her appearance. She made sure the waves in her hair curled softly about her face and over her shoulders. She double checked her mascara and her lipstick to make sure there were no stains or smudges. She dressed in wide legged white cotton pants and a light blue sleeveless button down shirt. She chose sandals. She would feel the need for more protective clothing, but she’d worked hard on her defensive magic this past year. She descended her stairs, kissed her mother on her cheek, and accompanied Henry out the door.

She drove to Mr. French’s floral shop. He stood behind the counter. “Do you have anything in ’green and poisonous’?” she inquired. Henry knuckled her on her thigh. “Emma,” he chided.

“White carnations are traditional,” Mr. French politely informed her.

“Emma, please,” Henry whispered.

Emma nodded to Mr. French. “Fine. We will take a bouquet,” she told him curtly.

She drove to 108. She handed Henry the vase to carry. When she and Henry knocked on the door, Regina opened it to greet them. Emma’s eyes traveled slowly down Regina’s figure, enjoying the deeper cleavage revealed by the low buttoned blue blouse, and the luscious curves of her hips in the white cotton pants. “Hmph.” Regina’s sneer brought Emma’s eyes quickly back to Regina’s face. “I wear it better.”

“You certainly do, not,” Emma caught herself at the end. She had almost slipped up. “Honestly, Regina, black panties under white? Tasteless. Nude never shows.” She swept past Regina’s stammer and up the stairs.

Regina and Henry followed. Regina placed the vase at the empty fourth place setting on the dining room table. She picked up a plastic case. “I bought you a corsage.” Emma saw the white carnation trimmed in baby’s breath and red ribbon inside. “Here,” Regina opened the case and removed the flower. She efficiently slipped her fingers into Emma’s shirt collar, “let me pin it on you.”

“Okay. You wouldn’t stoop to, ouch... stabbing me.” Emma managed to keep her hands down and did not hit Regina while she had something sharp in her hands. Regina fumbled with the corsage, her fingers briefly slipping into Emma’s bra.

“I find amusement in even the smallest ways of torturing you,” Regina grinned with satisfaction. She admired her work, lingering over Emma’s cleavage. Her gaze, while intimate, meant to intimidate.

Emma assertively set her shoulders back and asked, “do you need my help setting the table?”

Regina’s eyes slowly returned to meet Emma’s. Emma felt the power of the Queen emanate from the dark brown eyes that held hers. Regina blinked once, and the discipline returned. “No.” Emma heard the rejection of more than just her offer. Even though Regina walked away and left her, Emma felt herself retreat.

Regina returned bearing two platters. One contained scrambled eggs and bacon, the other, fruit-filled crepes. After Regina poured orange juice into each of their glasses, they all took seats.

“I don’t know why we couldn’t just go out for brunch this year,” Regina complained.

“Last year you set Granny’s ceiling on fire,” Emma reminded her.

Regina bitterly responded, “I was aiming for you.”

“From the floor, on your back,” Emma laughed. Then, she muttered, “I had you, until then.”

“You broke three stacks of Granny’s dessert plates when you tossed me across the counter,” Regina argued.

Emma abrasively teased, “technically, you broke her plates.”

“I docked the replacement cost from your salary,” Regina said.

“Along with your dry-cleaning bill. Damn linen suit,” Emma tossed her hair over her shoulder, feeling defiant.

They started to eat. Emma turned Regina’s orange juice into vinegar. Regina heated up Emma’s fork so that Emma burned her hand on it. Emma gave her a wedgie, and giggled at Regina’s outrage. Emma’s bacon reared up, fangs extended. She beheaded it with her spoon.

“Henry, are you excited about going to Boca Raton for Memorial Day?” Regina excitedly asked her son.

“He’s not going anywhere with you. He’s going to Panama City Beach with me,” Emma corrected her. “We will sleep under the stars in a tent. We will shuck oysters and look for sand dollars. We may even go to one of those weird mini golf places that have dinosaurs and other funky statues.” Emma smiled proudly at Henry.

“Boring.” Regina shook her head. “We will stay in a five-star hotel on the beach. We will order from the finest room service and have our own beach cabana. We will drive to Palm Beach to shop for couture. I may even acquire more art for the house. I hear that West Palm Beach hosts polo matches. Henry, wouldn’t you like to watch one of those? I know that you share my love of horses.” Regina gave Henry a winning smile.

Henry, seated at the table between them, did not comment. He just raised his eyebrows and quickly put a big fork-full of crepe into his mouth.

“Ow,” Regina whined.

“Are you okay, Mom?” Henry asked.

“She’s fine,” Emma responded. “Mommy and I were just playing footsie under the table.”

“With iron calves,” Regina muttered.

Emma heard wood cracking under her. She fell to the floor as her chair gave way. “Regina,” Emma rose and gestured. The drapes behind Regina came to life, wrapping Regina’s body between them and lifting her off her chair.

“Bitch,” Emma heard as she lost her vision. “I still have you,” she taunted. Then, she heard tearing sounds. “Fine. I can find you by your stench. Your perfume smells like something they preserve dead bodies with. I bet it’s the only reason you’re still upright.”

Regina, intelligently, said nothing. Emma listened and sniffed. She heard the soft beat of heels on the rug, and the scent grew stronger.

Emma heard Henry plead, “Mom, Emma, stop.” She smelled ozone and Regina.

Emma took a swing and connected. “That felt great,” she bragged. She heard Regina’s body fall to the floor. A dish cracked.

“Emma,” Regina said, sounding alarmed. Abruptly, Emma could see. Henry lay passed out on the floor in front of her. Regina wailed, “he was trying to protect you. I was about to fire lightning at you. I would’ve killed you.”

“I’m sorry, Henry,” they simultaneously said as they both knelt next to him. Emma made sure he breathed, good. She checked his pulse, fine. Large bruise on one side of his face, not fine. No blood anywhere, good. “Regina, he will be okay, just bruised.” She reached across Henry’s body to touch Regina’s shoulder reassuringly. Regina’s slap caught her off guard. She found herself on her side on the floor.

“You could have killed him,” Regina’s voice was so low and so venomous that Emma felt chilled even in the spring heat.

“You would have if you had fired your lightning,” Emma retorted as she righted herself to her knees again. The two women glared at each other in silent hate. Regina slowly stroked Henry’s chest. Emma held his hand. She saw Henry take a deep breath as she felt his hand tighten on hers. Regina scooped him up off the floor into a tight embrace, her tears flowing freely. Emma stood. The dining room was a mess: shredded curtains, splinters of chairs, and broken dishware. Regina had thought to extinguish the candles at some point, Emma gratefully noticed. She busied herself cleaning up while Regina rocked Henry in her lap.

“Mom, my face hurts,” Henry softly complained.

“Ice. I don’t know why you didn’t think of that,” Regina scolded and waved Emma towards the kitchen. Emma stepped out and returned with a bag of frozen peas. Regina rolled her eyes but accepted it. Henry pushed away from his mother, but took the bag and held it against the side of his face.

“That’s it,” he tiredly said. “You two hold hands, kiss, and make up,” he demanded.

Regina rose to her feet. Her demeanor turned straight into Evil Queen. “I will not,” she said imperiously, then turned her back to Emma.

“I will never kiss her,” Emma stubbornly said, turning her back to Regina.

Henry stood up and walked to them. He dropped the bag of peas onto the dining room table, then took Regina’s arm with his left hand and Emma’s arm with his right. He pressed their hands together and held them between his own. “I mean it. Hold hands. Kiss. Make up.”

Emma felt the teasing nearness of Regina behind her. When she inhaled, she could smell the delicious and intriguing scent of Regina’s perfume. She felt Regina step back. When their bodies touched, Regina shivered. Emma willed her hand to stay relaxed. I will not give in first, she thought. Henry suddenly stepped on her bare toes. She tensed with the pain and clinched her hand over Regina’s. “Payback,” Henry smiled sweetly up at her.

Regina’s hand tightened. She tugged Emma towards her so that they were now facing each other. “I would kiss the Blue Fairy’s virgin ass before I would ever kiss you,” Regina said disparagingly.

Emma rubbed her thumb over Regina’s top lip. “Stop that,” Regina slapped her hand away. “How dare you handle me like that.”

“Just seeing if I could buff that out. Sorry. That flaw is too deep. You’re doomed to humanity with the rest of us,” Emma snickered.

“You’ve got a little something, there, caught between your teeth. I’m not kissing ‘already chewed,’” Regina poked a finger at her own top teeth on one side. Emma whirled around and tried to surreptitiously pick her teeth with a very short fingernail. “Floss,” Regina said with amusement. “Top drawer, to the right.” Emma hurried away and returned a moment later, blowing into her hands.

“Mouthwash,” Emma explained. “I didn’t sip from your bottle. I made do.” She shook her hands. “Your decorative towels appeared dusty. I didn’t dare touch them. Black with red lips? Evil Queen or Rolling Stones? Either way, they’re dated.”

Regina gave her a nasty smile.

“Kiss,” Henry insisted again. The two women sighed and shrugged. They leaned towards each other reluctantly, hands behind their backs. Their lips touched very briefly.

“With lips like that, it’s no wonder Neal left you hanging,” Regina said.

“Your rough lips would wake up a truck driver who has driven off the road,” Emma accused Regina.

They tried again.

“If that’s your best ‘come hither’, you’re doomed to remain ‘Savior, single and seeking' the rest of your life.”

“Wait, that wasn’t my best. You moved too fast. You caught me off-guard. I want a do-over,” Emma insisted.

They kissed again.

“I thought I was kissing a broom,” Emma fussed. “Your body is all rigid, and you feel bristly around your mouth.” Emma rubbed her fingers lightly around Regina’s lips, “you may need laser removal for that mustache you have. Mom has the same problem.” She tried to keep herself from laughing.

“You’re handling me again,” Regina protested but did not swat at Emma’s fingers. “I do not have a mustache. I just have dark hair. And I am not rigid. I can do better. Let me show you.” She kissed Emma, allowing Emma to dip her a little.

“Emma, are you fishing for my wisdom teeth? I had those removed.”

Emma insolently mocked Regina after the next kiss, “Pongo has sweeter breath, and he licks his butt several times daily.”

“That’s coffee. It’s just bitter.” Regina rooted in her pocket. She popped a breath mint into her mouth. Emma kissed her again. “Give it back. It’s mine.” Regina kissed Emma again to retrieve her mint.

Regina poked Emma in the shoulder. “You have the sex appeal of oatmeal: plain, boring, and consistent.”

“Regina, Henry is right there. I can do better.” She looked over, and Henry rolled his eyes at her. She let herself feel the passion from her dream. She didn’t find it hard to recall it, physically, now. She took Regina’s face in both hands and hungrily kissed her. She felt her heart beat faster. Her breathing quickened.

“I didn’t feel a thing,” Regina said, blushing. “You’ll have to try harder.”

“Maybe if you put your hands here,” Regina placed one of Emma’s hands on her right butt cheek. “And here,” Regina placed Emma’s other hand on the back of her head, “your technique might improve.”

“Yes. And if you put your hands like so,” Emma put one of Regina’s hands on her right butt cheek. “And this hand around my shoulders,” Emma sighed into their embrace.

Regina pressed her breasts into Emma’s. “A little more contact is appropriate in this situation.”

“Not bad,” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear. After nibbling on it, she kissed her way back to Regina’s mouth. She murmured, “I think we may need more practice.”

“I’d like a few pointers, myself,” Regina agreed as she guided Emma’s hand between her legs.

Henry cleared his throat.

“Henry, please excuse me. I need to take your mother upstairs,” Emma said, as she tried to distract herself from the heated desire she felt under her hand.

“Yes, Henry,” Regina said supportively. “Why don’t you go play Xbox for,” she looked at Emma, “an hour?” Emma shook her head no. “Two hours?” Again, Emma shook her head no. “The rest of the day.” Emma nodded vigorously in agreement.

Henry grinned a grin that was more mature than his years. With that, he exited the dining room.

When the two women reached the landing, halfway up the stairs, Regina stopped. “Emma,” her hand encircled the back of Emma’s neck. She kissed her, longingly. “I’ve waited for this moment. Do you think you’d like to spend more time with me, after today? Maybe,” Regina paused, then her voice rose, “go on vacation with me?”

Emma nodded her assent, then asked, “with Henry, too? Gold and Belle are driving an RV through Yellowstone for Memorial Day. I’m sure Belle wouldn’t mind having him.”

“Great idea,” Regina beamed. “The hotel only had a penthouse suite left. Could you rough it there with me?” She began skillfully unbuttoning Emma’s shirt with only one hand. “We can go shopping. I’d love to dress you. All new everything. Lingerie to boots.”

“You like what I’m wearing,” Emma teased, undoing Regina’s top button.

Regina opened the front clasp of Emma’s bra. She gazed adoringly as she freed both of Emma’s breasts. “I just want you to think of me every time you get dressed, and undressed.” Emma lifted Regina into her arms. Regina’s left hand slipped naturally from Emma’s neck to around her shoulders. Her right started to tease Emma’s nipples, moving from one to the other as she continued to speak. Emma began climbing the stairs again. “You’ve never been pampered. I want to do that for you. We’ll have couples massage; I’ll do the massaging. We’ll get mani-pedis, and facials.” Emma reached the top of the stairs and continued down the hallway. “I’ll braid your hair. We’ll get makeovers. I’ve wanted to see you in a different lipstick. Your lips just beg for a deeper red.” Emma reached the bedroom and tenderly laid Regina down on her bed. “Do you agree?” Emma nodded, only slightly distracted by Regina’s nonstop monologue.

“Good,” Regina sighed happily.

She snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, Emma found herself on her back, completely nude. Regina knelt over her, her springtime attire, gone. In its place, she wore a black silk robe, loosely belted around her waist, and stiletto heels. Emma could see teasing glimpses of Regina’s nude body underneath. Regina rubbed herself, sinuously, over Emma’s hips. “Now, my lovely, where shall I begin?” Regina lustfully put both hands over Emma’s breasts.

“Let me tell you one of my fantasies,” Emma said, feeling her excitement increase. “It starts with you placing your fingers here, like so.” She took three of Regina’s fingers and shoved them deeply inside herself. They both gasped with pleasure at the exquisite sensation.

“I love the way you think,” Regina purred. She slowly untied the belt from her waist as she leaned to kiss Emma’s lips. “Let me show you what happens next.”


End file.
